


Right Where She Wants Him

by angelus2hot



Category: Alien Nation
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy enjoys teasing Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where She Wants Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Right Where She Wants Him  
>  **Fandom:** Alien Nation  
>  **Pairing:** Matt Sikes/Cathy Frankel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Cathy enjoys teasing Matt.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

He shouldn't look because every time he saw Cathy he wanted to... do things. But as he walked by her opened door Matt couldn't resist a peek. _Son of bitch!_ Cathy was inside of the doorway, on her hands and knees. His hands practically itched to spank her ass, to feel her tremble beneath...

She turned her head to look in his direction. “Is there something you want, Matt?”

As he groaned out loud and quickly walked away, a satisfied smile spread across her face. It wouldn't be long now before she would have him exactly where she wanted him.


End file.
